Optical module packages holding optical or optoelectronic components are used for a variety of applications, including fiber optic communications. Such optical module packages may include fiber couplers, splitters, isolators, circulators, attenuators, switches, wavelength multiplexing or demultiplexing (WDM) components, and other optical components known in the art.
An optical module package may include a housing, one or more optical fiber cables connected to the housing, and corresponding optical fiber connectors connected at the distal ends of the cables. Each fiber cable may include an optical fiber, and a protective tube disposed over the optical fiber. Optical fibers normally require careful handling to avoid physically damaging the fibers or otherwise degrading the transmission performance of the fibers. For example, bending or stressing optical fibers can degrade the transmission properties of the fibers even if the fibers do not break. Providing adequate protection to optical fibers is of particular concern for optical module packages designed to operate in harsh environments.